


The Realisation it’s There

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Fool Me Once Hendricks Snippets [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Showers, Things we don’t say, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Q has the sudden realisation they have done it and it freaks him out.Hendricks knew all along, and he’s fine with it.Neither of them will voice the ‘it’.





	The Realisation it’s There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



> This is for the Hendricks lovers. Those who saw him with Q in Fool Me Once and wished to know more about them together.
> 
> In particular it is for Boffin1710 and Dassandre, both of whom adore him too.

The steam in the small bathroom swirled, softening reality, rendering it dreamy and ethereal.  Q leaned against the door jamb and watched the blurred form of his lover rinse suds from his silvered hair.  He bit his lip, lost in thought.   
  
The patter of the shower ceased abruptly and a hand emerged, groping for a towel.  Q held it within reach of the grasping fingers until Hendricks claimed it, then returned to his silent pondering at the door.   
  
“You look somber.”   
  
Hendricks grinned as he stepped naked and dripping from the stall, damp hair flopping over one eye.  He took in Q’s slender form, pyjama pants hanging low on his hips, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip.   
  
“Not somber, just...” he met Hendricks amused eyes, “I don’t know when it happened.  Or how. It unsettles me.”   
  
Hendricks rubbed his hair roughly, leaving it shaggy and a far cry from his usual groomed appearance.   He had the easy grace of all double Os, comfortable in his naked skin and absolutely sure of himself. Q envied it.   
  
“It?” Hendricks questioned, carefully draping the damp towel over the heated towel rail.  When Q didn’t answer Hendricks caught his hand and drew him further into the small en suite shower room.    
  
“When I realised I... you...” Q gestured hopelessly, willing Hendricks to understand his awkward explanation. “It’s been four weeks, and...”   
  
“Q? It’s fine.  I understand.” Hendricks pulled Q close.  “If I’m correct, we feel similarly.”   
  
Q wriggled free of Hendricks embrace and positioned himself in front of the large fog-free mirror.  He surveyed his bare torso critically.   
  
“I’m gangly.  Geeky. All bones and sharp corners.  No muscles to speak of and certainly no commanding physical presence.”   
  
Hendricks peered over Q’s shoulder at their reflection.  Slim, pale Q, and silver haired Hendricks. It was right.  It fit. He placed his large warm hands on Q’s bony hips.   
  
“You overthink the strangest things.  I’ve used every trick and excuse I can come up with to get into your bed...”  Hendricks ghosted the lightest of kisses onto the peak of Q’s shoulder, “yet you worry that I’ll find you too skinny?”   
  
“Well...”   
  
“Q, I don’t give a damn about your build.  I care that when I kiss you here,” Hendricks lips brushed the nape of Q’s neck, “you shiver.  I care that when I smooth my hand down your stomach,” he did so, “you hold your breath in anticipation of me cupping your cock.”   
  
Q whimpered and leaned back into Hendricks broad chest.  His lover lavished Q’s bare neck and shoulder with tender affection, nipping, kissing, and teasing Q’s porcelain skin to deep blush pink.   
  
“I care that you want me to whisper endearments to you in the dark of night, but when I slip my fingers beneath the elastic of your pyjama trousers, all you can think of are the heated words I pant against your ear as we...”   
  
Hendricks’ instinct was to say ‘fuck’. They did - sweaty, frantic coupling that left both of them exhausted, sticky and satisfied - but it was more than that.  Q had hit upon it with his non-verbalised realisation of what the last few weeks had come to mean to them both.    
  
Somehow they were making love.  And somehow, that was just fine.


End file.
